Tattoos
by codexfawkes
Summary: "We'll see it eventually, I mean you can't wear that coat all the time." Simon denied. "Who said it's on my arm?" River asked before heading for her bunk.


Tattoos

By Codexfawkes

Summary: River gets a tattoo.

AN: This fic was inspired by the fic The Tattoo by yesimadramaqueen. Here's my take on the same idea, but with a Rayne twist of course. ^.^ As usual I own nothing, Joss is boss.

Jayne Cobb was not a man who liked change. Odd for someone who'd spent most of his adult life moving around the verse, but it was true. A year and a bit out of Miranda found that the upheaval settled down to a new normal. No Book, no Wash, those were the hardest to get used to. Then Zoe comin up in the family way, that changed a lot. Inara givin up whorin and bein copilot, her and Mal getting all cozy. Simon and Kaylee bein all sorts of sickenin sweet on each other. Then there were the crazy girl. Not so crazy no more, not such a little girl neither. The past year had seen her change so much he could hardly keep up. She'd evened out, started flyin the ship and makin sense. First time she'd taken her turn at dinner he'd watched her like a hawk to make sure no knives went dicin things that weren't food. Findin out she could cook way better than her brother, who weren't allowed to make dinner no more, was enough to make him let go a that particular grudge.

Then Zoe'd found out she was havin a kid and Mal had benched her from jobs. Inara took over piloty stuff on job days and River strapped on a gun belt and went out as a backup gun hand. Looked ridiculous as all get out, Zoe's old holster over her flowery dress. Job went real good though, they got paid and none of them got hurt when the inevitable betrayal happened. After that Moonbrain decided she needed more job worthy clothes so the Zoe got her all kitted out. First time he saw her ready for a job Jayne's jaw damn near fell off his face. Her long dark hair was piled up on her head in a bun, the curlin ends fanned out real pretty like. Dark green tank top, tan pants snug on dancers legs and a new holster clinging to her waist Le Mat revolver on one side, knife sheathed on the other. Brown leather boots, kinda like ridin boots, that actually gorram fit ended just below her knees and the chunky heels gave her another inch or so in height. Over all of this, to Mal's delight, was a brown duster that fit her too damned well for his liking. Dressed like she were, standin between Mal and Zoe it seemed like she'd absorbed the best of them both and were usin it to her advantage. Hell, for all he knew she'd done just that.

There were other things about her he could pick up as influence from the others and himself as well as certain things that were pure River. Like her affection for the Le Mat she'd dubbed Fawkes, well that seemed to be his influence while her love of blades was all her. Her on ship clothes were a mix of girly dresses that the doc said was her preference and more hearty stuff like cargos and long sleeved tees for when she were doin engine stuff with Kaylee. When she took to dancin it were all River, then she'd go all proper and put on a tea for Inara and discuss poetry and other fancy le se. With Simon she were bratty and teasin or they'd just sit quiet and played around on the docs data pad. Jayne watched her interact with the crew, saw how she went out of her way to give each of them the parts of herself that fit best with 'em. As for Jayne he usually got, well just River. They'd work out or spar and with him she was just a girl. Spoke in riddles sometimes, others she spoke plain. She never seemed to worry about givin him parts he could deal with or to deliberately get interested in somethin just to bond. With him she didn't seem to care about seemin normal or nothin, just let it all go and moved. He couldn't decide if that were a good thing or not.

Jayne had changed too. He'd gotten closer to everyone on board, had a good family vibe goin on despite his usual preference of not getting too close. Hell he'd even care some if the doc got hurt or somethin and not just cause if the doc was hurt who'd fix Jayne? Him, Mal and Zoe had hit this place of understanding. If Jayne had to put it in family terms Mal and Zoe were twins, Mal older by just enough to be techy about bein oldest. Jayne was their brother, close enough in age to clash over who was in charge but willin to accept it weren't him. Inara was Mal's girl, afforded all respect you gave your brothers girl. He liked her well enough but she weren't quite his friend but not quite not his friend neither. Kaylee was the mei mei, sweet innocent and bubbly she came with a Simon. He was that guy you didn't have nothin in common with but your sister is with him so you find somethin to talk about at dinner. River was…not is sister that's for damned sure. She was crew, he guessed they were friends she said they were but he also kinda wanted more. It was a slow thing, this wantin he had but it was there and getting stronger every day.

They was parked on Persephone, the cargo bay door wide open while people passed. Zoe was on the bridge waiting for the water and fuel to be refilled. Mal and Inara were puttin away food stuffs, the doc was restockin the infirmary while Kaylee and River hadn 't gotten back from the parts store yet. Jayne was finishing up stowing the for once completely legal cargo that had been delivered when he heard Kaylee's voice. "I still can't believe you did it." She said awe and laughter in her voice. "I told you I would." River answered amused. "Won't you let me see it?" Kaylee asked. "Not until it's healed." River refused. "Aww, what's the point if you ain't gonna show it off?" Kaylee asked. By this point Jayne was leaning against a crate watching the exchange with interest. "I did it for me." River said simply flashing a smile at Jayne. "Did what?" Jayne asked walking over to them. "She got a tattoo." Kaylee exclaimed. "She did what?!" Simon yelled from behind them. "I got a tattoo." River repeated.

"What were you thinking? You have no idea how many diseases you could get, not to mention infection. Come on, I need to start a course of antibiotics and examine this thing you decided to mar your body with." Simon ordered. "No." River told him softly. "Excuse me?" Simon asked as if he had heard her wrong, clearly baffled by her defiance. "I said _no_ Simon. I went to a reputable tattoo shop, it was immaculate and given I could read their minds I am positive all proper sanitary measures were taken. I watched him open the sealed package the needle head came in and attach it to the machine. There is no need to take antibiotics and I don't want anyone to see it until it's healed. I got this tattoo for me, I may not show it to anyone." River told him. "We'll see it eventually, I mean you can't wear that coat all the time." Simon denied. "Who said it's on my arm?" River asked before heading for her bunk.

That one question sparked the imaginations of everyone on the ship. Where was this tattoo and what was it? It amused the crew, except Simon who had decided she never got one and was only pretending to drive him insane, to guess random places and images. Mal was convinced it was an albatross, he just couldn't decide where it was. Kaylee thought it was on the small of her back and that it was ballet shoes. Zoe thought it was the symbol for serenity, same as on the hull and that it was just beneath her belly button. Inara thought it was a dove of peace on the back of her neck hidden by her hair. Jayne thought it had to be something on her inner thigh but he couldn't decide what. Through it all River simply smiled indulgently and said nothing.

Late one night Jayne came into the kitchen for a late night snack and found River sitting at the table sipping whiskey. Not her usual drink of choice. "You okay?" he asked sitting across from her with a protein bar. "Can't sleep, too many dreams." She said softly. "Yours?" he wondered. "Mine and Mal's and Zoe's. Merging, writhing, twisting together like snakes made of smoke. Thick black billowing smoke, acrid and burning. This burn is better." River said tilting the glass toward him before taking another belt. "Can't argue with ya there darlin'" Jayne agreed. They lapsed into silence, him eating and her drinking, as her shoulders slowly unwound. "Thank you." River said softly after a while. "For what?" Jayne asked surprised. "For not pushing or looking around for Simon to stop my rambling. For just…accepting." She said in that way she had that hit him deep inside. Not sure what to say Jayne shrugged and popped the last piece of protein into his mouth. "In fact, I think you deserve a reward." River said a mischievous smile flitting across her face.

Jayne sat frozen as River was suddenly crawling across the table toward him. Before he knew it she was sitting on the table in front of him, her feet resting neatly on his thighs and her oversized tee on the table beside her. There she was in nothing but her panties and a cropped tank top, splayed out in front of him like a feast and damned if suddenly he weren't starvin. It took a while for Jayne to realize that along with all that enticin' River flesh he could see the long debated tattoo. "Now he sees." River whispered smiling at him as the realization sunk in that she was showing him the tattoo. Humbled by the trust she was placing in him he took his first good look, and drew in a sharp breath as the meaning behind it hit him in that same hidden place in his soul that had labeled itself River.

River watched Jayne gaze at the tattoo on her hip, blunt fingers lightly tracing over the pale flesh forever scarred by black ink. It was Serenity flying upward just under a full moon with two wispy trailing clouds and a scattering of stars. On the moon though was something that took away his breath, eight symbols small but recognizable. An albatross, a bootlace, a dinosaur, a wrench, a cross, a tea cup, a stethoscope and a bullet. "One for each of you, my big damn heroes, my saviors. A family borne in pain and blood, commemorated the same way." River said softly. Jayne leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the center of the tattoo before leaning back and looking up at her. Words failed him so Jayne did the only thing he could. Surging to his feet Jayne tugged her into his arms and kissed her smack on the lips, pouring everything he was feeling into that one kiss leaving them both breathless. When they broke apart Jayne looking down into her eyes found himself struck with inspiration for his next bit of ink, and from the sparkle in her eyes River liked the idea. "Would you draw it?" he asked nuzzling her neck. "If you like." River agreed before pulling back and capturing his mouth once more.

Two months later after much debate River followed Jayne into the same tattoo shop she'd visited before. Walking up to the counter they were greeted by a young woman with bright blue hair and cheerful smile. Hours later they returned to the ship, Jayne sporting a bandage on the back of his left shoulder under his tank top. "Have you been seeing another doctor on the side?" Simon teased as the couple returned. "I was thinkin about you the whole time doc." Jayne snarked sitting on a crate where the others had gather to play horse shoes. "Seriously, what happened?" Simon asked. "Got another tattoo, Riv drew it up for me." Jayne explained. "No I didn't get another one." River announced before her brother could ask the question. "Good, did you go to the same place?" Simon said first to River then to Jayne. "Yeah, she took me to the place that did hers. Did a damn good job too." He replied. "Oooo can we see?" Kaylee asked. "Sure, long as Mal don't bitch about nekkidness." Jayne agreed grinning. "Oh just get on with it." Mal ordered. Jayne tugged off his shirt as he turned his back to the crew. "Can you get the bandage darlin?" he asked River. "Of course." She answered. River gently peeled off the bandage and kissed the tattoo before stepping back to reveal the new piece of art.

The crew stared in surprise at the tattoo Jayne had chosen to get. There posed on a green apple was a winged River, there was no mistaking that it was her, sitting lotus style on the apple. The wings were opaque, as if made from shadow or smoke yet were as much a part of the woman as the long hair cascading down her back. Leaning against the base of the apple were two Reaver blades. They were clearly the same sword and axe she'd used on Mr. Universe's moon and were placed in such a way that they could be grabbed if needed. Yet above all it was the smile on her face, sweet and sultry and mysterious that captured and kept the attention. This was a Valkyrie, a warrior goddess ready to defend and a loving woman waiting to welcome home all at the same time. "Well, that is one shiny piece of artwork." Mal said after a while. "Is that really how you see her now Jayne?" Zoe asked softly as she bounced her daughter on her hip. Jayne turned back to the crew, after letting River smooth the bandage back over the tattoo. "Wouldn't a gotten it if I didn't." he replied. "My, times are a changing." Zoe teased with a wry smile. And this time, Jayne didn't so much mind.


End file.
